


Extra-Life Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Genderbent!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Extra-Life Surprise

Extra Life Surprise

Silvermaru-Any new genderbent!Gavin and boyfriend Michael?

Anon-Maybe we can see some more Fem!Gavin x Michael? Maybe during Extra Life?

**_ RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT- _ **

“Alright, we’ve got a special surprise for you guys if we can get up to $200 000, Michael going to do something amazing, more amazing than the lava cakes or head shaving,” Burnie announced to the camera while Michael stood behind him with a wide smile on his face, Gabby still running her hands over his head to feel the odd sensation of Michael with a shaved head.

“If you puke, I’m leaving. I can’t handle that again,” Gabby said, gagging a little at the mental image. Michael took her hand in his and chuckled, pressing his lips to her forehead.

“I’ll try not to puke from this, though it’d be pretty fucking hard for it to make me vomit,” the New Jerseyan said. Gabby smiled in return and went back to walking around the set, making her Vav cape swish around behind her and Michael couldn’t help but stare at her in the tight fitting red and blue costume.

“Alright aaaaaand we are up to $200 000, Michael, you ready?” Burnie called and Michael froze, the smile dropping from his face. It was much faster than he’d expected.

“Gabby, can you come here?’ Michael asked, the blonde woman skipping over and standing in front of her boyfriend with a smile. “Is the camera positioned?” he asked, making sure the screen was set right before taking Gabby’s hands in his.

“So…we’ve been dating for a while and…I knew I loved you from pretty much the first date, probably from the first time you smiled at me,” Michael said, smiling nervously now, making Gabby squeeze his hands to try and help him relax.

“I love you too,” Gabby said, making Michael grin dopily.

“And hearing you say that makes my heart skip a beat even now, so Gabriella Free,” Michael said, letting go of one of Gabby’s hands and reaching into his jeans pocket, moving down onto one knee. Gabby’s smile changed to a look of shock, her newly freed hand covering her mouth and her hazel eyes tearing up.

“Will you marry me?” Michael asked, opening a small velvet ring box, showing a silver engagement ring with a diamond surrounded by emeralds. There were a few seconds of silence, everyone watching and the twitter feed going still for only a second before it blew up with people screaming for Gabby to say yes.

“Michael….Yes. O-Oh my god, yes you bloody amazing-“ Gabby said, leaping forward and kissing Michael, a tear running down her cheek. Michael, not breaking the kiss, wrapped his arms around her and stood them both up.

“LLLLEEEEET’S HAVE A WEDDING!” Ray shouted from off-screen, making Gabby and Michael break their kiss to laugh and let Michael take one of Gabby’s gloves to put the ring on her finger, wrapping their arms around each other again.


End file.
